Attack by Stranger
by TwilightHemel
Summary: Berawal dari pulang bareng si model pirang itu, bertemu dengan Momoi dan Aomine di tengah jalan secara tak sengaja. Kemudian berakhir dengan...? /Aomine x Kasamatsu/Typo(s) /Anyway, mind to RnR? ;;;


Disclaimer: Kurobasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pairing: Aomine/Kasamatsu (lol!)

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Enjoy, minna~!

.

.

.

"Senpai, senpai, lihat deh!" Kise dengan bersemangat menunjukkan ponsel model terbarunya, dimana _wallpaper _yang di gunakannya adalah fotonya sendiri saat sedang ada _photo shoot _di Okinawa.

"...iya. Terus?" Kasamatsu merespon datar, tak menyadari anak anjing di sebelahnya itu mulai berkaca-kaca karena responnya yang terkesan tak peduli itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, senpai? Bagus kan, ssu?"

Kasamatsu tak tahu jika yang di tanyai adik kelasnya itu adalah mengenai fotonya, bukan produk yang di promosikannya, jadi dia mengangguk ragu-ragu dan menjawab, "Hmm. Lumayan. Katanya wangi."

Cengiran di tunjukkan pemuda berambut kepirangan itu. Ia tak tahu, bung. Ia tak tahu.

"Kasamatsu-senpai memakai parfum ini juga, ssu?"

Kasamatsu mengernyit menatap layar ponsel Kise. Botol parfum sekecil itu saja harganya sudah setengah dari uang saku per bulannya, tidak mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan uang hanya demi mempunyai harum yang menyenangkan, bukan? Sungguh tak berguna.

"Tidak. Kau mencium bauku setiap hari, kan?"

"Aa..." Kise menggaruk pipinya. "Iya, ssu! Bau keringat!"

"KAU JUGA KAN."

Tendangan khas Kasamatsu Yukio telak mengenai punggung Kise, membuat yang bersangkutan ber-"aduhduh" ria dengan berlinang air mata (yang menurut Kasamatsu hanyalah akting).

"Wah! Itu Ki-chan!" suara perempuan terdengar, membuat Kasamatsu menghentikan "kegiatan"-nya dan menoleh dengan tampang horror. Demi apapun! Ada perempuan di depannya! Lima- ah, tidak! Satu meter di depannya! Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetaran?! Merasa tak mempunyai pilihan, Kasamatsu memilih untuk berdiri di belakang Kise. Dan jangan kalian kira ia kehilangan topeng _stay cool_-nya.

"S-senpai...? Ada apa, ssu?" Kise berbisik pelan, merasa bingung dengan tingkah Kasamatsu yang mendadak diam dan malah beringsut mendekatinya. Padahal biasanya ia selalu mengomeli Kise dengan lagaknya yang seperti senior itu.

Kasamatsu menggeleng, terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ki-chan, temanmu?" perempuan yang ia ketahui adalah _manager _Too itu memunculkan wajah cantiknya yang riang dari balik bahu tegap Kise, membuat Kasamatsu terlonjak di tempat. Dia akui perempuan ini sungguh cantik. Ya. Tapi tolong jangan mendekatinya!

"H-h-halo..."

Hanya satu kata dan Kasamatsu sudah setegang ini. Sial.

"Kasamatsu, bukan?" suara lain terdengar. Lebih berat. Bukan suara perempuan. Kasamatsu yang tanpa ia sadari menahan napasnya sedari tadi tampak mulai bernapas dengan normal kembali. Setidaknya, ada tiga pemuda (hitung dia juga). Satu perempuan tak akan menjadi masalah untuknya. Selama ia bisa mengontrol diri, ia pasti tak akan terlihat tolol.

"Ahominecchi~~ apa kabar, ssu?"

Ada adegan saling peluk di antara dua orang bodoh itu, sebelum tiba-tiba sang perempuan berambut merah muda itu mengajak mereka makan siang. Dengan wajah ala gadis lembut seperti itu, mana tega Kasamatsu menolak ajakannya. Berhubung tak ada makanan di rumah dan... kemungkinan besar gadis bernama Momoi Satsuki itu akan membayari mereka semua (Kasamatsu melihatnya berkali-kali mengibaskan uang kertas ke wajah Aomine).

"Ck. Lepas, Kise." Aomine mendengus, dongkol sebab pelukan Kise yang terlalu erat menyebabkan majalah Mai-channya lecek. Duh. Padahal edisi spesial dan Aomine belum membacanya. Sialan si Kise.

"Ahominecchi jahat, ssu!"

"Biar." Mengelus sayang bagian yang lecek itu. "Toh sudah dari dulu aku jahat."

"Benar juga, ssu..."

Kise Ryouta mendapat sebuah tendangan maut lainnya. Bukan dari senpainya, melainkan dari mantan teman satu timnya.

* * *

Kasamatsu tak mengerti mengapa ia berakhir di sebuah cafe bernuansa Barat begini, ditemani segelas _latte_ dan beberapa bungkus kue kering, ia duduk di antara Kise dan Aomine, memperhatikan keduanya saling berebut kue dalam diam. Awalnya, ia mengira perempuan itu akan membayari mereka makan di sebuah restoran, atau kedai.

Mengaduk _latte_nya dengan mimik bosan, sambil menopang dagu memandang jalanan di luar cafe, Kasamatsu menemukan dirinya diliputi perasaan bosan tingkah akut. Duh. Mana canggung pula.

"Nee, nee, kita saling bertukar foto yuk, Ki-chan?" Momoi mengeluarkan ponsel _flip _yang sewarna dengan rambutnya dari kantung seragamnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa, ssu?"

"Pokoknya tukaran saja! Ya? Ya?"

Karena perempuan itu terus memaksa, Kise terpaksa mengalah dan mengirimkan _banyak _fotonya via _e-mail_, termasuk foto yang tadi ia tunjukkan pada Kasamatsu. Hasilnya? Momoi menjerit-jerit ala _fangirl_, heboh sendiri. Tidak peduli akan pandangan terganggu beberapa pengunjung cafe.

"Kyaa! Ki-chan jadi model parfum X!?"

"Ehehe~"

"Ini kan parfum yang terkenal mahal sekali itu! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi modelnya, Ki-chan?" Momoi mengguncang-guncang bahu Kise dengan penuh semangat.

"E-entahlah, ssu..."

"Ah..." Momoi mengendus-endus sang model (yang bukannya merasa risih dengan hal itu, malah tampak senang-senang saja), membaui parfum yang biasa ia semprotkan di sekitar kerah seragamnya. "Ki-chan! Kau pakai parfum X!"

"Iya dong~!"

"Dai-chan, kau harusnya memakai parfum juga seperti Ki-chan!" Momoi berbalik, memulai "kultum" singkatnya seperti biasa, yang hanya di tanggapi Aomine dengan "Hah?". Tampak jelas sekali ia sudah kebal dengan omelan Momoi.

"Memangnya Ahominecchi tidak pernah pakai parfum, ssu?!"

Momoi mengangguk tanpa keragu-raguan dalam air mukanya.

"O-oi-"

"Jadi Ahominecchi bau, ssu!?"

"Tentu! Andaikan kau ada di posisiku, Ki-chan! Kalau kau melihatnya sehabis bertanding, kau akan menemukan ia terlihat seperti manusia penuh dengan daki yang hampir meleleh!"

Kise bertepuk tangan, entah untuk apa.

"OI! Jangan bohong kau, Satsuki!" Aomine menggulung lengan kemejanya, mempertontonkan tinjunya (yang sayang, tak membuat Momoi takut sedikitpun).

"Uwaa! Hebat, hebat sekali! Bahkan mulutnya pun bau, ssu!" Kise menggeser kursinya mundur menjauhi Aomine, sambil masih bertepuk tangan. Dan meski kali ini ia tak kalah heboh dengan Momoi tadi, para pengunjung sudah tak ambil pusing lagi. Mungkin mereka mulai membiasakan diri.

Aomine, yang semakin tak tahan dengan obrolan keduanya, bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu keluar dari cafe. Melihat kesempatan itu, Kasamatsu tak menyia-nyiakannya. Ia ikut berlari mengejar Aomine. _Bodo amat_lah dengan Kise. Ia bukan anak kecil, kan? Jadi ia pasti tak akan menangis saat mendapati "pengasuh"-nya hilang.

Oke. Masalah selesai. Ia hanya perlu berjalan menuju stasiun dan pulang ke rumah.

"...kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Aomine menoleh, nadanya terdengar tidak bersahabat (dan untungnya Kasamatsu mengabaikan nada menyebalkan itu).

"Siapa yang mengikutimu?" Balasnya, menggunakan nada tak kalah ketus.

"Kau. Sedari tadi berjalan di belakangku."

"Nah, nah. Apa itu tandanya aku mengikutimu?" Kasamatsu mengambil selangkah maju yang lebar, menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Aomine. "Aku mau ke stasiun. Dan kau juga sepertinya ingin ke sana."

"...Hah?"

"Bagaimana kalau bareng?"

Kasamatsu merutuk malu dalam hati. Demi Tuhan, ia _sama sekali _tidak mempunyai niatan untuk mengajak Aomine dengan senyum sedemikian ramah! Tiba-tiba saja bibirnya bergerak sendiri dan membentuk senyuman itu! Oh, oh!

* * *

Aomine. Dan Kasamatsu. Berjalan beriringan. Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun. Dan pemandangan yang lebih langka lagi adalah keduanya yang mengobrol akrab, bahkan saling melempar guyonan dan memukul bahu main-main.

Stasiun tak terlalu jauh dari cafe tadi. Dengan bus hanya memakan waktu 15 menit, paling lama 20 menit. Namun entah karena apa, mereka malah mengulur-ulur waktu dengan mampir ke kedai es krim. Dan setelahnya, lihatlah mereka sekarang. Benar-benar akrab seakan sudah saling mengenal lama.

"Oi, Kasamatsu. Es krimmu meleleh tuh," kata Aomine sambil masih sibuk mengurusi es krim coklatnya yang /sepertinya/ juga akan meleleh.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku dengan 'senpai'!"

Aomine pura-pura tak dengar.

"Tch." Kasamatsu dengan kerepotan menjilati jari-jarinya yang terkena lelehan es krim. Dan (entah memang berniat baik atau _modus_), pemuda berkulit hitam itu menarik lengan Kasamatsu dan _membantu _menjilati jari-jemari yang lengket itu. Rasa vanilla dan coklat terasa bercampur di mulut Aomine.

"..."

Kasamatsu, menganga lebar.

Aomine, masih dengan kegiatan "jilat-menjilat"nya.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" Setelah sadar dari rasa shocknya, Kasamatsu segera menghadiahi Aomine tendangan di punggung. Andai Kise Ryouta ada di sini, ia mungkin akan berteriak menyemangati senpainya itu. Hitung-hitung tontonan gratis kan, ya?

"Ow- ow, ow!" Ringisnya, sembari mengusap bagian yang habis kena tendang.

Melihat raut kesakitan seperti itu, Kasamatsu mau tak mau merasa bersalah juga. Berbisik pelan di dekat Aomine, "M-maaf." Dan meski hanya satu kata sederhana, tapi kapten Kaijo itu mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

_Grab._

"Kena kau."

Seringaian terbentuk jelas di bibir Aomine. Lalu mengenai pergelangan tangannya yang di cengkeram oleh pria kebanggaan Too itu... tolong bersikaplah seakan kalian tidak melihatnya.

_Tunggu. Dia mau apa...?_

Kasamatsu Yukio tak sempat menghindar saat secara cepat Aomine meraih dagunya dan menciumnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah wajahnya terasa seperti terbakar. Panas.

.

.

.

Owari

A/N: okelol. Saya tau kok ini crack. Banget banget, tapi nggak tau deh kenapa kok saya rasa mereka unyu :""3 /plaked Btw, mind to RnR? ;;;


End file.
